


All Yours

by luvarlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, athlete Mikasa, mikasa plays basketball, nose piercing eren yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvarlert/pseuds/luvarlert
Summary: before your first day of university, your friends decide to give you a tour of the campus. they introduce you to Mikasa Ackerman and you click instantly. what happens when you realize your feelings are more than friendly?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa x Reader - Relationship, mikasa & reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

you shoot up from laying down at the sound of your apartment door unlocking. 'what the hell??' you think to yourself at you make your way to the noise. who's trying to get into your place? how were they getting in? well yea, you had an extra key under the doormat, but no one knew about that except-

"surprise!!" your best friend shouted as he swung the door open, almost hitting you in the face.

"connie, get the fuck out." you demanded as you rubbed your temples. "it's 4am.."

"i know! i want to be as early as possible!" he exclaimed, making himself at home after taking his shoes off and melting into your couch. 

"early? for what?"

"well, your first day at our university is tomorrow right? i want to give you a tour." he pouted. 

you tried to recall any memory you had of him planning to give you a tour when it hit you, "ah. that."

"oh come on, at least sound a little more excited." he cried looking over to you. 

still half asleep, you made your way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. "i would if i was awake right now. weren't the others supposed to give me a tour too?" you questioned, taking a sip out of the glass. 

"they are. they're waiting outside right now actually."

you almost spit out your water when you heard him. "why the fuck are y'all all awake at 4am."

"because tomorrow's the first day!" he sang, "early bird gets the worm!~"

"yea yea. let me throw a hoodie on then we can go." you sighed, still marveled at the fact that they'd actually came to get you at 4am for a campus tour.

"great! meet us outside." he called out, making his way out your apartment. "oh, and you'll finally get to meet eren and his friends!" he said before closing the door. 

you sighed at your friend and wandered back to your bedroom. you and connie had been friends with jean, sasha, ymir, and historia for about a year now. you'd all met on instagram when connie and sasha added random people to a group chat for fun one day. after getting to know each other, it turned out that they all went to the same university, the one you were trying to get into. it was nice to know that once you got there you wouldn't be alone. 

after putting on a grey sweatshirt, black nike pros, and a pair of nike slides, you grabbed your keys and make your way downstairs, making sure to lock every door behind you. 

as you walked outside, you saw a white spray painted mini van with a familiar buzz cut in the drivers seat. connie shouted your name out the window, "hop in!"

you followed his orders and sat cross legged on the floor of the van. "i feel like i'm getting kidnapped or something," you chuckled to yourself. 

"nah, we don't want you that bad." ymir joked, earning a laugh from the group. 

"oh, let me introduce you!" sasha exclaimed making you turn around to the back of the van where she was sitting. "this is eren, you know him already."

"yea! hey er er!" you smiled, causing eren to roll his eyes playfully. 

"shut up, what did i tell you about that?" he playfully disputed as he poked you in your side, causing you both to laugh a bit. 

"okay okay," sasha continued. "that's mikasa, and that's armin." she finished, pointing to them both. 

"hi, nice to meet you!" you smiled warmly, introducing yourself. 

"nice to meet you too!" the one you knew as armin replied. 

you turned back around and took in the chatter of your friends. thinking back to a moment ago, you mentally sighed. erens friends seemed nice. you wanted to get to know them better, especially mikasa. she was quiet and a bit mysterious. for some reason, it drew you in. the way she'd fiddled with the rings on her fingers, the way she intimidated you without saying a word, and the way her eyes met yours.

the way her eyes met yours. 

you felt your face warm up, hiding it with the sleeve of your sweatshirt. 

"you good?" jean questioned as he looked over to you, "don't puke in rosetta."

"who the fuck is rosetta?" connie asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked in the rear view mirror. 

"the van."

"what?! didn't we agree on margaret?"

"the hell?" jean baffled, sounding almost offended when he heard connies words, "we're not naming my baby margaret."

"wait, this is your van jean?" armin questioned, slightly cocking his head to the side. 

"well, yes and no." jean started, "the van belongs to me, connie, sasha, and y/n since we all payed for it, but i use it the most so it might as well me mine."

"but, like he said we all payed for it," you jumped in, "so it's ours if we need it."

it was about a 15 minute drive from your place to the campus. in that time, you learned that armin majored in marine biology, eren pierced his own nose, and mikasa's was the best on the boys basketball team, despite her being a girl. not that gender norms mattered, but you thought it was cool that a girl was on the boys basketball team (let alone, the best player on it). 

"alright, everybody out." connie ordered, "it's tour time."

"imagine we came all the way here just for everything to be locked." sasha whispered to you as you both giggled. 

"if that happens, i'm staying at your dorm or something. i didn't get up at 4am just to go back home." you joked earning another round of giggles from you and the brunette. 

you followed the group around campus as they showed you around the different buildings.   
"alright, our last stop is the gym." connie announced as you all made your way to the sports department. 

you all stopped at a set of double doors when ymir spoke up "is it locked? we should go in and chill." she suggested

connie tugged on the door to check. "yep. it's locked."

mikasa stepped up and pulled out her keys, unlocking the gym door. everyone looked at her in awe. 

"what? how come coach gave you a key instead of me?!" eren pouted. 

"yea! if anything, captain should have it."

"wait, you guys play too?" you wondered. 

"yea, i thought you knew that already?" connie responded as the group made their way into the gym, sasha jumping on the nearest gym mat. 

"i did, i just thought y'all played club or something."

"nope," jean said, dribbling a ball towards you, getting ready to pass. before he could, mikasa swooped in and stole the ball from him. 

"3v3?" she suggested, directed towards you, jean, connie, ymir, and eren. 

ymir stole the ball from mikasa and chimed in, "your on."

after a game of being carried by ymir and eren, you were all tired and sweaty. making your way over to the mat sasha and armin were laid out on, you plopped down and sighed. 

"i knew you didn't hoop, but i didn't know you were that bad." eren grumbled as he sat on the bleachers next to the matt. 

"shut up," you poked his calf, "i actually made a 3 pointer and 2 lay ups." you boasted, proud of your accomplishment. 

"true," mikasa stepped in, towel on her head as she sat with her knees up, arms resting upon them, "just never become a point guard." she teased. 

your mouth gaped, putting a hand to your chest to express your feeling of betrayal. "wow mika' i'm hurt. 1 day in and you're already killing me." you pouted. 

she chuckled and replied, "yea, 1 day in and you're already giving me nicknames." she leaned her head back against the wall, clearly tired. "you don't like my real name or something?"

"nah, your name is pretty mikasa, i just want something that's all mine."

she smirked, then looked at you, "i'm all yours then."


	2. 2

everyone staying on campus had went back to their own dorms while you, eren, connie, mikasa, and ymir all went back to mikasa and eren's place. apparently, erens parents travel a lot for work, so they got them their own apartment in exchange for good grades. it was a pretty fair deal you thought. 

"hey, i forgot to ask," connie blurted out, "but where's historia?" he pondered, the question directed towards ymir. 

"sleeping." she replied, "what did you think she was doing at 4am?" rolling her eyes at connie. 

you all chattered the whole way to the apartment building. 

"nice place." you muttered loud enough for only mikasa to hear as your eyes wondered around the apartment lobby. 

"thanks," she responded, "come over sometime if you like it that much." if you were being honest, mikasa still intimidated you a bit, but you didn’t wanna sabotage your friendship by showing it. 

you all finally made your way into their apartment and wasted no time making yourselves at home. 

"i'm kinda hungry, do you have anything?" connie asked as he raided the fridge. 

mikasa let out a long sigh as she maneuvered to the kitchen and closed the refrigerator door. "yes, but not in there. you can make ramen if you want." she said as she tossed him a cup of chicken flavored ramen. 

"nice!" he said as he walked over to the sink. 

"what? those were mine!" eren pouted as he got up from the couch. 

before he could pass, mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any further, "there's more in the pantry eren, i only gave him one."

you wondered around the living room, walking in little circles as you tried to keep yourself awake. it was now about 8am and you were bored out of your mind. 

you felt a hand gently land on your shoulder as you looked up at it's host. "you ok in there?" you heard mikasa say. 

"yea," you responded, rubbing your eye, "just tired."

"same," she said with a sigh, "you can take a nap in my room. i might join you though, if that's okay." she suggested sheepishly. 

"really?" you quizzed, mikasa nodding in response after. "alright, let's go then."

mikasa hummed and grabbed your wrist lightly, guiding you to her room. "we're taking a nap. don't bother us for 2 hours." she called out as she pushed the door open with her foot and dropped your wrist. 

"uh.. i don't want to get in your bed with outside clothes on.." you cautioned, looking down at your socks. 

without saying anything, mikasa tossed you a black oversized tee. you clumsily caught it as you glanced over to the raven haired girl who was now changing into a pair of basketball shorts, not bothering to put a shirt over her black sports bra. 

you hesitantly pulled off your top and replaced it with mikasas. she was already in bed waiting for you to join her. 

"well? you coming?" she wondered as her sat up a bit with her arm supporting her. 

“you can wait." you teased as you crawled into bed, chuckling a bit. 

after a while, mikasa had dosed off. you both lay facing each other. you could hear mikasas soft breaths flowing in and out of her slightly parted lips. you observed every feature of her face. how soft her features were when she was sleeping. 'she's really pretty' you think to yourself before mentally face palming. you sighed quietly and slowly fell into sleep yourself. 

ꕥ

the door slammed open causing you to jolt awake. "eren, didnt i tell you to knock before coming in my room?" mikasa said, looking up from her phone. 

"yea, but where's the fun in that?" he replied as he tied his hair back into a low messy bun. "we're going to the mall."

you sat up and rubbed your eyes, trying to grasp what was going on. "look, you woke her up." mikasa sighed as she placed her phone on her nightstand. 

"oh, my bad.” eren laughed, "we're leaving at 12, so be ready." and with that he walked away leaving mikasa's door open. 

she mumbled a few curses under her breath before turning her attention towards you. "sorry about that, if you're still tired you don't have to go."

"it's fine, i want to go." you perked up, "i just don't have anything to wear."

mikasa thought for a second then turned back to you. "just wear my clothes."

before you could answer, she was already at her closet rummaging through her clothes. "i'm not picking out your outfit for you." she called out to you, "wear what you want."

and so, you got out of bed and joined her at the closet. "you have a lot of black stuff." you observed as you looked through her clothes. 

"yea, i don't really like bright colors a lot." she mumbled, too focused on what she was going to wear for the day. 

mikasa had picked out a grey oversized graphic tee, a black tennis skirt, ripped tights, and fingerless gloves. you'd picked out a pair of baggy jeans and kept the graphic tee you had on since you didn't want to invade her wardrobe too much. 

once you'd both got your clothes together, you went to go shower. mikasa insisted you go first since 'you're the guest' although, you didn't mind if it were her who went instead. you stepped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down your skin. you didn't want to take too long since you had to leave soon, so you quickly washed yourself and exited the shower brushing your teeth once you were dressed. 

as you left the bathroom, you heard yelling coming from the living room. after you knocked on mikasas door letting her know it was her turn to use the restroom, you walked into the living room to see what was causing all the noise. 

"AND ONE!! BITCHASS." you see connie yelling at eren as he did a little victory dance on the couch. you looked up to the tv to see that they were playing 2k [it's a basketball game 👩🏽💻]

eren clicked his tongue and argued, "that's because you have my good controller."

"wait, let me play." you suggested as you made your way over to the couch. 

"sure, if connie gives me my good controller." he pouted. "oh, and ymir went to go pick up historia. they're meeting us at the mall." he added. 

"alrighty." you said, plopping onto the couch in between the two boys. 

connie grunted a bit before he gave in. "fine, but don't be surprised when she claps you." he said as he made room for you on the couch. "she can't hoop, but she's good at 2k."

your mouth gaped when you heard his remark. "i can hoop. i was just a little rusty since it was so early in the morning." you protested, crossing your arms and making a hmph sound. 

"yea yea," eren interrupted. "can we play now."

"yea." you handed connies controller to eren and eren handed you his.

about 15 minutes later

mikasa pov

‘what’s all that noise?’ mikasa thought to herself as she adjusted the rings she picked out for the day. it was almost time to go, so she grabbed a pair of black combat boots and went to place them by the front door. 

before she could reach the door, she saw you, eren, and connie on the couch. you were all laughing and making fun of each other. it was a cute sight if she was being honest, but she had to get eren back for earlier. 

she grabbed a pillow from the floor, and threw it right at erens head causing him to mess up and allowing you to score. 

“mikasa!!” he whined, turning back to the raven haired figure. “you messed me up.”

“that was kinda the point,” she snickered. “come on didn’t you say we were leaving at 12?”

and with that, eren grunted and closed out of the game. “we’ll finish another time.” he challenged as you all got off the couch and got ready to walk out the door.


	3. 3

you and mikasa sat in the food court waiting for the rest of the group to meet you both. mikasa threw a skittle in the air and caught it in her mouth catching you by surprise. 

"how did do that so easily?" you pouted.

she chuckled then answered, "'cause i'm like that."

"shut up." you mumbled as you reached over to her side of the table and grabbed the pack of skittles. after you mentally counted to three, you tossed a skittle in the air for it to hit your eye. 

mikasa laughed mockingly as you bent down to pick up the candy. "hey! stop laughing at me!" you cried, although you were laughing a bit yourself. 

"yo, is that mikasa?" you heard from across the food court, both of you turning your heads. the host of the voice perked up once they saw the familiar face and made their way over to you two. "hey! it's been a while."

"hey porco. pieck." she said as she got up and gave them both side hugs. "this is my friend," she introduced you and you gave them both a friendly wave. 

"nice to meet you!" pieck smiled, "i haven't seen you at the gym lately. the season starts soon ya' know." she pondered, directed towards mikasa who was now sitting back down. 

"you play too?" you asked, taking a sip from your milkshake after. 

"no, i'm not on a team or anything." she sighed, "i just live close to the gym everyone goes to, so i shoot around a lot when i'm bored."

mikasa hummed in agreement then chimed in, "i've been busy. that's all." she added as she twisted the silver rings on her fingers. 

"now you know damn well you haven't been busy." eren claimed as he sat in the seat next to you. him and the others had finally made their way to the meeting spot, pulling up extra chair and another table so that everyone would be by each other. 

"why are you in my business." mikasa groaned as she rubbed her temples. "and i have been busy."

a round of greetings were sent around as everyone adjusted to the seating. 

"where's annie and reiner?" armin asked "you guys are usually together."

"oh, annie's here." porco explained causing mikasa to choke on her drink. "reiner's watching his cousin, but annie should be meeting us any moment now."

sasha patted mikasa’s back to ease the choking a bit while you looked at her with concern, she avoided your gaze. 'who's annie?' you thought to yourself, 'and why did mikasa react like that? did something happen?' 

before you could elaborate on your thoughts, a short blonde strolled up to you guy's table. mikasa seemed to have frozen up a bit, and armins face grew warm. the group shuffled around to make room for annie's chair, and connie introduced you to her. 

"hey." was all she said. the group chattered relentlessly as annie kept taking glances at mikasa. you weren't really engaged in conversation, for you were too caught up in your own curiosity. 

"he said if he did throw a party, he'd want it to be a small kick back." jean said catching, your attention. "he said he's not in the mood for anything stupidly big."

"really? reiner said that?" pieck quizzed, taking a fry from sashas tray. 

jean hummed and continued, "if he has one, it's only gonna be us. well, plus bertho of course."

historia giggled, "bertho?"

"is that not his name?"

"i thought it was berthold?" sasha questioned. 

"it's bertholdt." porco corrected, "and when is he planning on having it?"

jean thought for a minute, "friday. he'll make a group chat to finalize all the details though." he added.

after everyone finished eating, you all decided it you should go home since classes started in 2 days. 

"you ready to go back to your own home?" mikasa teased, elbowing your arm. "or are you moving in already?" you both were walking back to her car

"why? you gonna miss me or something?" you replied leaning your head on her shoulder. 

she let out an amused breath. "maybe."

she unlocked her car door and signaled for you to get in. you climbed into the passenger seat, closing the car door behind you not bothering to put the seat belt to use. 

after you told her your address, the car ride was almost silent. all you could hear were the sounds of music flowing from the radio. you wanted to speak up but what was there to say? 'making casual talk should never be this difficult.' you think to yourself. then, it hit you. the way she avoided annie the entire time. 

it would only be natural for annie to be avoiding her too, but it didn't seem that way at all. it was as if annie wanted her attention. why wouldn't she talk to her? should you say something about it? you wanted to talk about something anyway, so where's the harm?

"um.." you muttered, "mika?"

she hummed in acknowledgment. 

"about you and annie.." you started. 

bzzt. bzzt. 

before you could question her, she got a call. 

"can you hand me my phone real quick?" she requested with a sigh. you handed her the phone and allowed her to take the call. 

slightly annoyed, you peeked out the window, realizing you weren't very far from your apartment. mikasa ended the called then returned her attention towards you. 

"sorry about that, what was it you wanted to ask?" she pursued, sounding shaken up a bit. 

"it was nothing too important. you okay?" you questioned, glancing at her. 

"yea." she answered as she pulled up in front of your building. "want me to walk you in?"

“i’m not a baby.” you groaned as you left her car. “thanks for the ride.”

“anytime. text me when you’re in.”

and with that, you closed the door and headed into your apartment. mikasa waited until she could no longer see you to speed off. 

mikasa pov

she’d pulled up in front of a random park that they decided to meet at. ‘i shouldn’t have came.’ she thought to herself when she saw no sign of the person she was waiting for. 

right when she was getting ready to go back to her car, she heard a familiar voice call for her. 

“mikasa.”

she turned around to see the small blonde figure. 

“annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re finally getting into the drama yay :)) also, i might rewrite the first two chapters because i don’t like how i set them up.


	4. 4

mikasa pov

[in case you forgot, they're at the park rn]

"annie." mikasa said as she turned around to face the blonde. what could she have possibly wanted? why couldn't she say it over the phone?

many questions flowed through her head as she watched annie step closer to her. 

mikasa felt frozen. "anni-" before she could continue, the blonde had pushed her lips onto mikasas without warning. 

after a second, mikasa finally got herself together and pushed her away. "what are you doing, annie."

"i miss you."

"what?"

annie paused for a second before continuing, "i miss y-"

"i heard you." mikasa grunted, "what happened was a one time thing. what do you miss?"

"i-i don't know.." annie mustered, looking down at her shoes from embarrassment. 

"then we're done here." mikasa demanded, getting ready to turn around and abandon her. 

before she could, annie grabbed mikasas arm and turned her around to face her again. "please just.." annie sighed. "just hear me out for a second."

mikasa loosened up a bit before signaling for annie to continue.

"i like you. i liked you even before we did it."

"what?" mikasa raised her voice a bit. "why would you go through with it then? i said no strings attached, annie."

the blonde looked as if she would cry right then and there. she was used to mikasa's intimidating demeanor. hell, she was pretty scary herself, but given the situation she found it difficult to keep her cool. 

"i know, but i wasn't thinking clearly."

"well what's done is done. like i said, no strings attached." and with that mikasa walked away. 

as she was about to hop in her car, annie called out, "mikasa."

the raven haired paused what she was doing to listen. 

"do you like me? or did you? even a little bit?"

mikasa took a second to reply, evaluating the question, "no." 

and with that, she got in her car and zoomed off. leaving the blonde to drown in the nights song, thinking back on how her heart was shattered just a second ago by none other than mikasa ackerman. 

your pov

your eyes fluttered open at the bright sunlight. you turned to your side, checking the time on your phone. 

12:35 pm

you turned back on your other side and were met with a familiar face. 'wait, what?' you shot up and tried to recall any memory you had of them joining you the night before. 

last night

you heard a clumsy knock at your door. it was about 1 in the morning and you were completely burnt out from the events from the day before. however, you didn't want to leave whoever it was hanging. 

and so, you dragged yourself out of bed and went to check what it was. 

"mika-"

before you could finish, her arms slithered around your waist. her face buried in the crook of her neck. hesitantly, you put an arm on her shoulder and slipped a hand through her hair. 

"can i stay the night?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

of course, you were curious, but you were also tired out of your mind and wanted to at least remember what why mikasa decided to barge in at 1am. 

"come in." 

you both pulled out of the hug, guiding her to your room after. 

you slipped back into bed, mikasa following you. 

"hey, when did you change into my clothes?" you quizzed as you look in her attire. she had threw on a pair of grey sweatpants from your wardrobe, and removed the shirt she was previously wearing. 

"just now." she smiled sleepily. you were both laying face to face as you did in her room the day before. 

"how come you never sleep in shirts?"

"how come you always sleep in shirts?" she retorted. 

"i don't when i'm alone."

"then pretend i'm not here, go on." she said with a dumb grin on her face. 

you kneed her thigh at the weak attempt. "go to sleep." you smiled. 

it didn't take long for you to both doze off into a much needed slumber.

now

you recalled that memory from last night as you got up to brush your teeth and wash your face. her coming over was super out of the blue, especially with you having met only yesterday. 

did you trust each other that much already? it's not like you'd mind her trusting you so quickly, but apparently she's 'shy' according to connie. is this not out of character for her?

you finished freshening up and went back to your room to see a half awake mikasa with her cropped hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. 

"rise and shine" you said with a warm smile as you moved to sit back down on your bed next to mikasa. 

" 'morning."

"wanna tell me what happened?"

she looked taken back a bit at the question, "how do you know something happened?"

"why else would you be out at 1am?"

mikasa hummed, then pursued, "it's annie. her and i, you know.." she played with the rings on her fingers as she avoided her gaze. 

"you..?"

"we hooked up. but, we decided not to tell anyone since it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." she sighed, "yesterday she told me she liked me but it was supposed to be a no strings attached." she rambled, visibly stressed by the situation. 

you felt a tang a jealousy wash over you. why did you feel so jealous? mikasa wouldn't even talk to annie, but she came to your apartment at 1am. if anything, annie should've been jealous, right? 

you felt ashamed at your thought process. you were never one to put others down, especially over petty relationship drama. you didn't know what got over you. 

"do you like her back?"

"of course not!" mikasa argued almost instantly. it took you back a bit, but you felt kind of relieved by it. "why are you smiling?"

"wha- i'm not!" you whined, pushing mikasa as she laughed at your antics. "you said you never told anyone what happened, so why are you telling me?"

mikasas face grew warm. why was she telling you? "i don't know.."

you took in mikasas reaction until you realized you were staring, face growing warm as well. "ok well go freshen up at least. the extra tooth brushes are under the sink." you called out as you went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

about 15 minutes later, mikasa emerged from the restroom and joined you in the kitchen. 

"what're you making?" she asked, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"toast bacon and eggs." you responded, bending down to check the food. 

"really? why'd you make it seem like you were making something fancy?" you pinched the raven haired causing her to yelp. 

the timer for the food went off, and you both fixed your plates, sitting at the kitchen island. 

there was a moment of silence before mikasa asked, "you live by yourself?"

"yea."

"do you have a job?"

"no, but i don't pay rent." you said, taking a sip from your glass. "my parents own this place."

it took mikasa a second to reply, "they own the entire building?"

"mhm."

"did you know our buildings are owned by the same people?"

"mhm."

"so your parents own our building too?"

"mhm."

"...can you tell them to fix the ac?"

"i would if i still talked to them."

"what do you mean?"

you sighed, walking your dishes over to the sink. "we got into an argument when i moved in. they were mad that i was 'leaving them' or something like that."

"well don't they own this place? they can come over anytime."

"that's what i said," you giggled, "but they wouldn't listen.”

mikasa sighed and joined you at the sink, placing her dishes in the water. “well at least it’s over now.” she called out, walking away. 

“where are you going? come wash your own dishes!”


	5. 5

it was now your first day of classes and you couldn't help but feel nervous. you were smart enough to take math with the rest of your friends, but other than that you were on your own for the most part.

you rushed out the door of you apartment making sure to grab everything you needed for the day. once you got outside, you saw the familiar spray painted van.

sasha called out your name from the driver's seat, "you just gonna stand there, or are you getting in??"

"sasha, i'm not going to school in that." you sighed, walking away.

she drove the van to follow you, "come on, how're you gonna get there then?"

"bus."

sasha's mouth gaped open, "i'm not letting you take the bus!!" sasha exclaimed, but you ignored her. with that, sasha hopped out the van, dragged you by the hood of your navy blue sweatshirt, and threw you into the van, driving off to campus.

anyone who saw the scene would think you were getting kidnapped.

"sasha!! your gonna get us arrested!" connie pouted.

 _'wait a damn-'_ you turned and looked at who else was in the van. jean, connie, ymir, historia, armin, eren, and mikasa had all witnessed you get violated so early in the morning.

"you just let her drag you in here like that?" mikasa teased causing your face to grow warm.

"shut up!"

after a short drive due to sashas reckless driving, you all made it to school about 10 minutes early.

"alright kids, we're at the last stop! thank you for riding with braus transportation! hope you enjoyed yourselves!" she sang, unlocking the doors to let you all out.

"never again..." ymir sighed to herself

everyone exited the vehicle, you speed walking as far as possible so you weren't seen with the rest of the group due to embarrassment.

not paying attention, you bump into someone, causing you both to fall.

"oh shit- my bad." you mumbled as you helped yourself up, extending an arm to the person on the floor.

before they could take it, you realized who it was. the gaze of her sharp silver eyes could pierce your own. her blonde locks tied into a high ponytail.

"you're-"

"annie." mikasa chimed in, placing an arm around your shoulders. "class starts in 10 minutes, what are you doing."

"i was on my way. your holding me up now." she grunted as she pushed herself off the ground, ignoring your help.

she walked away, not bothering to look back at the both of you. "what's your first class?" mikasa quizzed, walking towards the main building with her arm still draped around your shoulders.

"um... biology."

"nice, armins in that class."

she spun you around, allowing you to land in armins arms.

"don't do that without warning, what if i dropped her." he sighed, moving himself off of you so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "where're you headed?"

"she has bio, and i have morning practice." she called out as she walked away, leaving you with the blonde.

the two of you walked to class together, armin opting to sit in the front. "armin.." you sighed, "we aren't sitting in the front."

"what? why not?" he pouted. "if anything, you should be up here since it's your first day."

"yea, but the back is more comfortable. i'll focus better." you lied.

he took a moment to think it over. "fine, but if you slack off we aren't sitting back there again."

_30 minutes into class_

"did she really just fall asleep..?" armin whispered to himself.

he shook you awake causing your eyes to flutter open. "what."

"get up, they're about to explain our project."

"project? it's the first day.." you grunted, laying your head back down.

"what time did you go to bed last night?"

"uh... 4am"

"what?! what were you doing?"

_last night_

the sound of your phone buzzing caused you to jolt awake. _'this better not be connie.'_ you sighed to yourself as you grabbed your phone to check who it was.

"eren, when i gave you my number, it wasn't for you to call me in the middle of the night."

"i know i know, but don't hang up."

"what? why."

"i think my apartment's haunted." he whispered.

"... i'm hanging up."

"WAIT!!" he cried, "stay on a little longer."

you sighed and gave in. "fine, why do you think it's haunted?"

"there's a weird noise coming from mikasa's room.."

"what does it sound like?"

"i don't know?? it kinda sounds like scratching?"

"go check then."

"no!! what if she has someone over."

"if she had someone over i don't think you'd be hearing scratching noises."

"but what if they're scratching at the door because they want to leave."

you both sat in silence for a good minute, "bye eren." you hung up on him.

the whole situation humored you, but you couldn't go to sleep. so, you got up and made yourself a cup of tea in hopes it'd help you go back to bed.

_now_

"i was studying." you lied straight from your ass.

before armin could think about it, the teacher cleared their throat, "alright! your partners are on the board. you'll be in groups of three, so find your partners and have a seat with them." they announced, causing everyone to get up and check the board for their partners.

"i'll go check for us, you can stay here and get your things together." armin offered. you nodded your head in acknowledgment signaling for him to go check the board for you both.

it didn’t take long for him to come back with a huge smile on his face.

“what’re smiling about?”

“we’re in the same group!” he started, “with annie,”

“wait-“ before you could continue, annie was already seated next to you both, playing with a front strand of her hair.

of course you hadn’t forgot what mikasa told you, but annie doesn’t know that your aware of what happened. _‘if i act natural, it’ll all be fine.’_ you sighed to yourself.

“y/n.” annie suddenly called out, causing you to jump a bit.

“yea..?”

“what do you think of mikasa?”

“what?” you questioned. did she suspect something? “she’s nice.”

“you should probably stay away from her.” she mumbled loud enough to hear, taking you back a bit.

“why?” you pondered. you’d only met her a few days ago. was there anything that serious for you to completely abandon a new bond?

“she tends to get really clingy.” she started, “not the cutesy type, but a violent overprotective type of clingy.”

“what does this have to do with me?”

annie paused for a moment thinking it over until armin interrupted, “let’s start on this project, yea?” she suggested, not wanting to hear annie trash talk his friend.

you all started on the project but you kept thinking back to what annie said. where did that come from? thinking back on it, mikasa did say that annie liked her. was she trying to separate you two? overthinking wouldn’t do you any good, so you decided to drop the thought completely.

_after class_

sasha came running up to you expecting you to catch her, which you didn’t. after allowing her to fall face first onto the cold floor, you helped her up.

“you suck at catching people.” she cried, dusting herself off.

“i wonder why.” jean said walking up to you, armin, and sasha, connie following not too far behind.

“do you guys die if you’re apart or something? we just saw each other this morning!” ymir called out from across the hall, historia punching her side for being too loud.

“literally.” eren grunted as he joined the group as well, mikasa at his side. “we look like we’re having a family reunion.”

“great! your all here.” a blonde man called out. you all turned to see the figure.

“reiner!” connie called out, running over to rough house the poor blonde.

“connie, let him breathe.” mikasa demanded, pulling connie off of him.

“thanks mikasa,” reiner sighed, “you guys coming friday?” he asked, his eyes meeting yours. you quickly looked away.

a round of nods and hums from everyone but you went around.

“how about you?” reiner asked, tapping your shoulder. “what’s your name?”

you introduced yourself, “i’ll come.”

“cool, i’ll see your there.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted on my wattpad (luvarlert) as well if you feel more comfortable reading there. thanks for the support!


End file.
